


Vindication

by Zoey_123456



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa, Endgame, F/F, Grounder! Clarke, Idk what i'm doing, My First AO3 Post, Slow Burn, assassin! Clarke, past lexa/costia, some Clarke/Niylah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_123456/pseuds/Zoey_123456
Summary: Clarke was born on the ground and was abandoned by her parents after her 6th birthday. She is found by Heda Sojin (the Heda before Lexa) who decides that she might be of some use in the future. He decides to make Clarke into a personal assassin and protector for the next Heda and he trains her alongside the night bloods in Polis. Clarke quickly becomes the best of the group, working to prove that she deserves to be there. Lexa is curious of the beautiful blonde who beats her in sparring matches everyday, but she is never brave enough to talk to her.When Heda Sojin dies in battle and Lexa ascends as the new Heda, she is informed of Clarke's position as her protector. On the brink of war with both the mountain and Azgeda, Clarke has her hands full protecting her Commander. But what happens when Clarke starts to develop feelings for the very person she is supposed to be objective towards? What about when Lexa starts to question her relationship with Costia in favor of her guard who is more stoic than even Lexa herself?AN: This is my first fic so please go easy on me!!! I'm also most likely going to edit the shit out of this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so we are going to cross our fingers and hope for the best!!! Please excuse any mistakes!

Clarke knows that meetings with the ambassadors of all the clans is not any less boring for Lexa than it is for her...but that doesn't mean she can't still be upset for having to sit through them. All any of them ever did was complain. There were so many Heda this' and Heda that's that Clarke would have felt sorry for the young commander if her sense of relief for it not being her was less intense. Clarke had grown accustomed to zoning out during these meetings and retreating into her own mind because, after all, she was no one but a guardian to Heda and she had no place in these politics. 

She was slowly dragged out of her daze when voices started to rise. A dispute between the Azgeda ambassador and Lexa had become loud enough to earn Clarke's attention and she slowly placed her hand on one of the dozens of knives on her body. The Azgeda were always the ones to start fights in the meetings and, frankly, Clarke was tired of having to escort them out of the room, but she would do anything for her Heda. Always for her Heda. 

"Your cowardice against the mountain is going to cost all of us our lives! You only hold back because you are too weak of a leader to actually do anything of value." The Azgeda ambassador said with an outraged cry. 

"You will hold your tongue when speaking to Heda unless you would like to return to your queen without it." You would think that after all the times Clarke had given this threat the message would sink in, but it never does. 

"Call off your dog Lexa. It is not my fault you cannot do what it is you claim." Clarke sneered at that. While she is used to being referred to as a pet of the commander, it still stokes anger inside her. 

"Clarke," She stiffened at the sound of her name on Lexa's lips, "enough".

Immediately doing as asked of her, Clarke lowers her hand from the hilt of her knife. "Of course Heda. My apologies."

"It is getting late. We shall reconvene tomorrow when the sun is back in the sky, for now all of you are dismissed." The note of finality in Lexa's voice left no one in the room but Clarke.  
"You as well Clarke. Reshop."

"Sha, Heda. And you."

Clarke was almost out the door when she heard Lexa call to her. "Can you please inform Costia that I would like to see her in my chambers?"

Clarke stiffened at the name of Lexa's lover, but hopefully the commander didn't notice "Yes Heda".

"Thank you Clarke. Rest well."

Clarke left the room without another word. 

\--------------------------------------

Clarke was always at her side. 

"You will hold your tongue when speaking to Heda unless you would like to return to your queen without it." Lexa could practically feel the outrage emanating off of Clarke in her stead. 

As much as she appreciated Clarke's ever-constant support, other ambassadors did not necessarily take as kindly to it. 

" Clarke, enough". The effect of her words was immediate as Clarke instantly removed her hand from where it sat on her weapon. 

Lexa quickly dismissed the rest of the ambassadors before dismissing Clarke as well. She was almost to the door when Lexa called for her again. She saw how Clarke's eyes perked at the sound of her name and saw how her whole body deflated when she was asked to find Costia. 

Lexa knew that Clarke felt more than just loyalty toward her. Hell how could she not know when Clarke's eyes cast downward and her jaw clenched at the mere mention of Costia's name? As much as it upset her to see Clarke so clearly hurt at the mention of her lover, she loved Costia with all her heart. Although, every now and again she had to remind herself of where her affections lie. Some days when Clarke and her would spar, the wind would pick up Clarke's hair and twist it around her face in a way that made Lexa want to immediately sought out Costia before she could do something foolish...

Lexa's thoughts were cut short when there was a knock at the door of the throne room. She knew it was Costia by the delicate softness of the sound. "Come in". 

Costia entered the room with a delicate smile on her face: a smile that Lexa absolutely adored. "Meeting finally over?" Costia questioned.

"Yes. After several hours of grueling arguing it has ended."

Costia's lips formed a pout at that, "I always hate that you are forced to endure that. They do not deserve to seek council with you if all they plan to do is fight on everything you do."

Lexa's lips turned up slightly at the corners as she made her way over to Costia and gently enveloped her into her arms. "It is a hardship, but a necessary one nonetheless." They stayed in their embrace for a few moments, simply breathing in the scent of the other and relishing in the feeling of having the other close. 

When they finally detached, Costia gently tugged on Lexa's hand to lead them to Lexa's bedroom. 

Once the door was shut, clothes steadily made their way to the floor. Neither Lexa nor Costia in any hurry. In fact: it was all very slow and methodical. Lexa would always take care of Costia first, gently coaxing her to her release with her fingers and kissing her softly right as she fell over. Costia would then return the favor: peppering kisses all down Lexa's body until she was shaking with anticipation. 

\--------------------------------------

Laying on her side with Costia's arm draped over waist, Lexa let her mind wonder. She thought of her ascension, her fist kiss with Costia, training with Anya, the way Clarke laughed when she thought no one was around to hear-

Why was she thinking of Clarke?Clarke had no place in her bed while she was wrapped in the arms of another. However, try as she might not to, Lexa falls asleep to visions of a blue as light as the sky but harsh as the sea behind her eyelids. 

 

\--------------------------------------

Clarke was awake before the sun had even had a chance to touch the sky. She had always been one to enjoy the morning rather than the evening as it was much easier to get things done. 

Clarke began everyday the same way: she would run until her legs cramped and do some general exercises to warm up her muscles. Lexa would then meet Clarke and they would train together for the remainder of the morning or until some urgent business demanded the attention of Heda, in which case Clarke would finish her training alone. Today was no exception. 

Lexa came to the sparring arena where her and Clarke began their work for the morning. The intricate dance of two souls interlocked in battle was as familiar to them as the back of their hands and it usually took hours for one of them to admit defeat. This morning however, Lexa was disarmed within minutes. 

"Is everything alright Lexa?" Clarke knew she should not address Lexa by her name while they were not alone, but she wanted to ensure that everything was okay with the brunette. "You seen off this morning."

Quickly dismissing her, Lexa said, "Everything is fine Clarke. Do not worry. I am afraid I must cut things short today to make preparations for the trip to Ton D.C. This evening. Excuse me." Lexa rushed off with a hurried step, leaving a dumbfounded Clarke in her wake. 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Please look after things while I am away." Lexa asked of Titus, the fleimkeppa. 

"Sha Heda. Worry not." With that she made her way to the gates of Polis where she would leave with a small party to Ton D.C.. Nyko, the best healer in Polis, would be coming along to help with a small outbreak and with him: Costia. Costia had been studying under Nyko for many years to become a healer and Lexa would do everything to make sure she had the experience she would need. The party would also consist of Anya and Clarke to ensure Lexa's safety. 

They departed once the sun had set, so as not to melt themselves in the heat of the summer sun and to limit the number of water breaks they had to give their horses. 

Clarke led the way, followed by Lexa with Nyko to her left, Anya to her right, and Costia behind her. It had been about an hour since they had left Polis when Clarke turned her head back to make eye contact with Lexa. Lexa knew there was something wrong by the steel that had hardened Clarke's eyes. Clarke broke eye contact with her and made to give a display to Nyko and Anya, informing them of the same thing she had just informed Lexa without saying a word. 

The circle around Lexa got tighter and all members drew their weapons. The night air was still and silent, save for the steps of the horses. 

The whizzing sound of an arrow to the front of Lexa indicated a shot meant for Clarke. The blonde was too fast though and managed to deflect the shot with one of her many knives. 

The group took off, galloping fast enough that Lexa's hair whipped around her face hard enough to sting. No sooner had they seemingly passed the archers that warriors on foot blocked their path forcing them to split up. Clarke, Lexa, and Costia were forced to the left while Nyko and Anya branched off to the right. 

More arrows flew by and Clarke was thrown from her horse as one embedded itself in the mare's leg. The frightened creature took off away from the loud noise of battle. The warriors that had previously blocked the path had now come to duel Clarke. Lexa was confident Clarke could handle them as she had taken on much greater foes. Lexa was about to leave Clarke to finish off the brutes when a cry from behind her stopped her in her tracks. 

Costia. Her chest growing red like a garden full of roses in spring. An arrow protruding from her body that must have thrown her to the ground. 'No no no nonononono please no. Please don't let this be real this can't be real it's not real itsnotrealitsnotreal'. Lexa's thoughts were centered around the chaos of the moment as she dismounted her horse and raced over to her love. 

Lexa had prayed that it wasn't fatal, that it looked worse from where she had first seen it. Fate had not been so kind as to have granted that prayer. There was no way Costia would survive this. There was too much blood flowing from her chest and Lexa knew her fight was soon over. 

Costia, it seemed, was in shock due to the shivers that racked her body and the harsh dilation of her pupils. 

"Lexa" she cried out, searching frantically for her. 

"I'm here, hodness, I am here. I'm not going anywhere I promise I will not leave you alone." Lexa's heart ached. A lifetime of memories she would never get to experience flooded trough her eyes like a downpour through a river. They would never grow old together or have a child. 

"Please don't leave me" Costia's voice had become nothing more than a harsh whimper and Lexa felt her soul shatter like glass hitting jagged ground, pieces flying in every direction, never to be put together again. 

Before Lexa could respond to her she was forcefully ripped from the ground and dragged up. She looked to see who it was, who could possibly dare to interrupt her mourning and saw blonde hair stained red at the ends from the blood of those she had killed. Clarke ran with Lexa in tow but only made it a few feet before Lexa pulled her to a stop. 

Clarke looked back at her in exasperation, "We need to go. Now! There's more of them coming and we are grossly outnumbered". 

Lexa couldn't think straight. She knew logically that Clarke was right but she couldn't...wouldn't leave Costia to die alone in middle of the woods. "I will not leave without her." Something in her eyes must have shown her desperation to Clarke because she dropped Lexa's wrist in astonishment. 

 

As Lexa turned to go back to Costia she heard Clarke mutter, "Please forgive me Lexa." Lexa then felt a sharp blow to her head before all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited!!!! Chapter 2!!!! I'm sorry this took a little longer than expected but I had finals:(

Lexa remembered the first day she met Costia. It was a windy morning in April. She was 7. She had just been brought to Polis to begin her training as a nightblood when she saw her. She was tending to a boy who had just scrapped his knee and Lexa was transfixed. She watched as Costia wiped away the blood with a damp cloth before wrapping his knee with a bandage. Her black hair caught the sun with hues similar to that of a raven and when Costia looked up from the boy and caught Lexa's eye, she knew she would never feel more at home than she did in that gaze. The soft intensity of Costia's brown eyes reminded Lexa of autumn back in Ton D.C., her favorite season. 

It took a little over a year before Lexa would be formally introduced to Costia. When Lexa was 8, she received a small cut from a stray dagger during a sparring match with a small blonde girl. Lexa was sent to a healer, expecting to find Nyko, but instead she found Costia. 

Her eyes were just as intense as she remembered and the small smile Costia gifted her while checking her injury had plastered a small blush on Lexa's cheeks.   
"It's a very shallow cut, it should be completely healed before the week is through. Please be more careful in the future." Another small smile.   
"I will. Thank you for your kindness and your help."  
"It is my pleasure, Lexa." Lexa's blush deepened at the sound of her name on such beautiful lips.   
Lexa wanted to leave before she could embarrass herself anymore. "I better get back. Thank you again."  
"I will walk back with you. I need to find Nyko anyway." Yet another smile.   
Lexa was so confused. How could this girl with a smile sweet as peaches and eyes as brown as chocolate be this kind to her? Did she not know that one day she would have to kill her peers?

Her train of thought stopped immediately when Costia took her hand and led her out of the healer's tent. Lexa was easily red as a tomato at this point, but all she could care about was the softness of Costia's hand and how delicate it felt in her own. 

Over the next few years they became close friends and on Lexa's 16th birthday she was gifted Costia's love. Costia had kissed her under the setting sun and Lexa had been so ecstatic that she hadn't moved until Costia had started to pull away. This was what she had wanted since she had first seen her that day in the Polis square. The kiss was slow and sweet and a touch awkward, seeing as it was a first for both girls. 

A few months after their first kiss, commander Soujin had died and Lexa had been swept up into her conclave, but not before Costia had pressed her lips to Lexa's and begged her to come back to her. It was not long after that Lexa was declared the next Heda. 

Their relationship became a little more complicated with Lexa's new title, but they still spent every night together in Lexa's quarters, treasuring each other's company. 

The first attempt on Lexa's life had brought Costia to the brink of tears in fear. The attack was stopped by her protector, Clarke, but that didn't mean that it hadn't scared the daylights out of Costia, and she told Lexa as such. Regardless, Costia insisted on staying by Lexa's side as she united the clans. 

If only Lexa had pushed her away sooner. 

\--------------------------------------

Clarke paced outside the healer's tent in Ton D.C.. She was attempting to prepare herself for what was to come. Clarke would most likely lose her life today for not only disobeying a direct order from her Heda, but for harming her as well. At least she was safe. Clarke ached for her. She could only imagine the pain she would feel when she woke up without Costia. 

Clarke had know from the first time she saw Costia and Lexa together that they were in love. Clarke was only 6 when she met Lexa. Costia and Lexa had been walking together through Polis when she had arrived next to Heda Soujin. Clarke had drawn the eyes of the two girls over to her due to whom she was walking beside. They had never spoken a word to her. The only time she had ever talked to Costia was when Clarke got injured during training and she had never spoken to Lexa until she became her top guard. It didn't matter. Clarke still fell and oh she fell hard. 

The way Lexa moved in combat. The way Lexa smiled when she thought there was no one to see except Costia. The way her eyes, the color of the grass in summer, (Clarke's favorite season) burned with passion when she spoke of the people of Polis. Lexa didn't need to say a word, for Clarke: just being able to look upon her was enough. 

Nyko walked out of the tent with his head hung just so slightly. She assumed it was due to the loss of his most promising student. 

"When will she wake?" Clarke wanted to comfort her, she wanted to be there for Lexa to help her through her grief. She knew that, as commander, Lexa would not be able to show any of her pain once she was out of the tent, but Clarke could be there for her in these few fleeting moments. 

Nyko started at her voice, having been drawn from his daze. "She is starting to come through now." Clarke nodded at this and entered, readying for the anger that would be directed at her. 

Slowly, green eyes opened to meet blue and, for a moment, Lexa seemed to forget what had happened. That changed very quickly though as Lexa's eyes turned hard and her lips pulled back into an almost feral sneer. 

"You let her die." The tremor in her voice from holding back her emotion was almost too much for Clarke and she dropped to one knee and bowed her head as deep as she could, in respect. 

"It was the only way I could protect you, Heda. My job is to you, not her." Lexa stiffened at this and stood up from the cot she had been laying on. Slowly she made her way toward toward the blonde and when she raised her head to look up at her Heda, she received a punch so hard her nose started to bleed on impact. 

Clarke stayed unmoved, head down, eyes averted. "Your job is to OBEY me. I promised her I would not leave without her and you forced me to break that promise." Lexa seemed to think over her next words, "I will never forgive you for this." 

\--------------------------------------

Lexa knew how much those words would hurt Clarke. She didn't care. She wanted Clarke to feel the pain she was feeling, if only a fraction of it. 

Clarke left her head down but Lexa could see her stiffen and could almost hear her jaw clench in an effort to hold in her emotions. "You will go and finish the rest of the bandits. You will find out who sent them. You will do this and then bring her body back to me. I don't care what you have to do but you WILL finish these tasks. Go." Clarke hesitated. "NOW!" Clarke rose at this and exited the tent in a hurry. 

Lexa collapsed onto the cot, put her head in her hands, and cried like she never had before. 

\--------------------------------------

Clarke rushed from the healer's tent, her face unreadable. She had known Lexa would be mad, had known that she would hate Clarke for the rest of her days, but Clarke had thought these days would be numbered, she thought she would be killed for her disobedience. Clarke didn't think she would have to live with Lexa's hatred. 

Somehow, the thought of seeing pain and anger in Lexa's eyes whenever she looked at Clarke, was worse than the thought of death. 

\--------------------------------------

It was not hard at all for Clarke to find the rest of the bandits it was not hard at all to figure out that they were sent by Nia. What was surprising, was that Lexa was not their goal. They were told to capture Costia alive and leave the rest of them to arrive at Ton D.C.. Clarke finally put an end to the man she had tortured for the information and left the bodies there. Let nature have her way with them for all she cared. She then searched the entire camp, figuring that if they had wanted Costia so bad that they would have been transporting her body with them. When Clarke finally found it however, she needed to take a moment to compose herself. 

The body was torn apart: limb from limb. Her head was severed and buried beneath the rest of her body parts and everything was stuffed haphazardly into a filthy sack. Clarke shouldn't take this back to Lexa. She shouldn't be the one to cause her this pain. She could lie and say that she had never found the body, but then Lexa would go look herself. Clarke though it over for what seemed like hours before she decided that, at least, with the body back, Costia could be put to rest properly. 

Needless to say, Clarke was right in her assumption of how Lexa would react. When Clarke returned to Ton D.C. and showed the body to Lexa, she threw her knives against the walls of the tent, wiped everything from the desks before sinking to her knees and sobbing a quiet, broken cry. 

Clarke bent to place her hand on Lexa's shoulder in a comforting gesture, but she was quickly pushed away.   
"Get out" Clarke hesitated for the second time that day. "Clarke, please. I cannot bear to look at you. Leave."

Clarke silently departed and made her way to the tent where she would be staying. As soon as she entered, she fell to her knees. Lexa would never look at her the same ever again. Lexa would see her as a monster. Lexa would see her as the one who killed Costia even if her death was not by Clarke's own hand. 

Lexa would hate her for the rest of her life. 

This realization struck Clarke so hard she had to sit down. Clarke had loved Lexa since she was 8 and Lexa was 10. Clarke was a very quiet child and often found company among her thoughts rather than in the people around her. The other nightbloods did not think it was as innocent as that though. They all- with the exception of Lexa- thought Clarke believed herself above the rest of them. One day during a sparring match, the nightbloods teamed up on her. While Clarke was a very good warrior for her age, she only disarmed two before she was overwhelmed by the others. Lexa had stepped in to help. Together, Clarke and Lexa won against all of the other nightbloods. 

"You should be more careful. Your pride may one day be a hindrance." Lexa said before turning away and briskly walking over to where Costia was standing nearby. That was the first time anyone her age had ever spoken to her. Clarke felt like she finally existed, like someone finally saw her. 

As time went by Clarke developed ever stronger feelings for Lexa. Unfortunately she knew they would never be reciprocated considering how in love Lexa was with Costia. Clarke was fine with that though. She was always more comfortable by herself and if Lexa ever did look at her in a romantic light, she probably would not like what she saw. This did not stop Clarke's feelings from existing, but it helped her cope with her unrequited love and her and Lexa become something along the lines of friends. 

But that was over now. Lexa hated her. She would never look at Clarke with warmth in her eyes again. Every time she would gaze at Lexa's eyes from now on, she would see only ice. Clarke would have to get used to it. No longer would she see summer in Lexa's eyes, but winter. Clarke had lost her favorite season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!! Please let me know what you thought!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Please leave me a comment with your opinion and if you think I should continue!!!


End file.
